


Good Morning

by Tsami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsami/pseuds/Tsami
Summary: This is just a short piece on conflict and dialogue! I liked it enough that I thought I'd post itI am currently taking commissions! For more details, contact me atTsamijen@gmail.com





	Good Morning

 

“good morning mom” the boy yawned, stumbling his way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“good morning!” came a sing-song reply 

The boy, clad in pajamas, reached for the veggie patty in the freezer. A quick and easy breakfast, in 2 minutes or less. 

“how has work been lately?” the mother asked. 

“it's fine, the hours have been good”

“you should try to pick up some more, we still have to pay your doctor bill from the last trip” 

“ok” the boy put the patty in the microwave, and put the package back in the freezer. 

“speaking of doctors, how was your nutritionist appointment?” 

“it was fine, I've been adjusting” 

“to your diet? How is that going? Have you been keeping a food journal?” she asked 

“not really. It's fine” 

“how many carbs are in that?” the mother pointed to the veggie patty. The boy moved to the freezer, taking the package back out. 

“uh, 19” he put it away and moved to the microwave again 

“well, how much of that is fiber? You know you can subtract that from the carbs”

The boy's shoulders slumped and he went to the freezer again. “4” he went back to his food, putting the package away. 

“well, how much protein is in it?” the mother pursed her lips. 

The boy didn't move, watching the numbers tick down on the microwave. 

“I don't know” he said after a few numbers had gone by. 

“well, you know you should check, you should really be keeping a journal so you know how much you're eating every day, it's good to pay attention to that, and you can show it to your nutritionist the next time you go in”

The freezer opened again. 

“it has 9 grams of protein in one patty” this time he paused, letting the ice from the package numb his fingers. The microwave beeped. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece on conflict and dialogue! I liked it enough that I thought I'd post it
> 
> I am currently taking commissions! For more details, contact me at  
> Tsamijen@gmail.com


End file.
